Seriously, This is like a Fanfic I uploaded!
by Strawberriez-And-Sunshine
Summary: Michelle and Rachel are your normal, anime loving teens going through a Hetalia phase.But what happens when Rachel drops her phone when they see two characters and they text Michelle? Complete chaos, that's what.Summary fail!
1. I didnt know they were real!

_**Okay, this is probably gonna just collect dust on my hardrive, so, if I do end up posting this, I'm not gonna edit this, so you get it raw. So, READ ON!**_

"Race ya!" I yelled to my sister as I shot off to the Lincoln Memorial.

"No way are you beating me!" Rachel yelled as she ran after me.

"Ha ha ha! I'm gonna totally laugh like America and run away as if you are Iggy!(*1)" I laughed out. I ran faster, as if my life depended on it, while my brown hair flew behind me.

"I'm gonna chase you while shouting madly as if you were America!" She wheezed out as her dirty blonde hair got in her face. I ran up the steps and ran to where Lincoln's foot is. I hid behind his shoe. I then saw two guys talking to each other. Rachel found me, but I covered her mouth and pulled her down. I put my finger over my lips and pointed to the two guys. The first guy had blonde hair to his shoulders with a curl coming out of his head with a bear while wearing a parka. The second guy also had blonde hair, but shorter, had a gravity defying curl on his head, and wore a bomber jacket. Where we were hiding, we could see and here them perfectly.

"You forgot my last 425 birthdays, how can you forget this birthday? It's two days away from yours, Al." The guy with long hair said.

"It's not my fault. You're easy to forget, Matt." The guy with shorter hair said. Rachel gasped quietly. She took out her phone and typed something on there. She then gave me the phone.

_'Is that America and Canada?'_

I erased what she wrote and quickly typed back a response.

_'Well, yeah. I mean, who else would talk like that and look like that?'_

Her eyes looked at mine with doubt laced in her gaze. I turned my gaze and went back to 'stalking' America and Canada. The bear at Canada's feet caught their attention.

"People." The bear said and pointed his paw in that direction. They looked at us shocked. We stared back.

"C-Cana-Canada." I studdered out.

"And Amer-Americ-ca." Rachel followed. Her phone dropped, but we didn't notice.

"Run Rachel!" I took her hand and ran down the steps.

"Wait, Michelle! My cell is back in there 'cause it's not in my pocket. We have to go back!" She struggled out of my grip. I shook my head and gripped her hand tighter.

"Not right now! It's too risky. Plus there's people looking at us." I turned right and went into some trees. We ended up face planting the ground in front of our parents.

"There you guys are. C'mon, we're going to go back now." Our mom said. We got up and followed them back to our house. We kept looking over our shoulders the whole time when our parents weren't looking.

~L~O~O~K~~A~~L~I~N~E~~B~R~E~A~K~

When we went home, we went to our room. We share a room. Rachel has half and I have the other half.

Rachel's half has pink wallpaper, the bed is like a bunk bed, but the bottom bunk is a desk, and a white dresser. She has stuff and clothes all over her pink and white polka-dotted floor.

My half is painted black with random splotches of paint on it. The bed is the same as Rachel's, a cherry wood dresser, and a blue floor. I clean up my side of the room, though.

As I sat on my bed, my cell phone started ringing my annoying tune when I get a text message.

_"I'm awesome, I'm awesome. Yo, dude I'm awesome and you're not! Like a boss! Kesesese!"_

I still can't believe I recorded that. The 'Kesesese' sounds almost like Prussia. It's scary. I opened my phone to see the text.

"Rachel, stop texting me when you can talk." I told her.

"I told you I dropped my phone when we were running away from America and Canada." she said, not looking up from writing.

"Then who texted this?" I asked. She got up.

"Let me see."

"Hold on, I didn't even open the text, yet." I told her as I opened the phone. I gasped and dropped the phone. She gave me a weird look and took the phone.

"Oh my pasta." she said as her jaw dropped.

**Recieved from: Rockin' Rach**

_'Do you know who we are?'_

~W~H~A~T~~T~H~E~~H~E~L~L~?~

We looked at the text for about ten minutes. I then started typing.

**Sent to: Rockin' Rach**

_'Im thinkin this is Canada_

_...In America_

_So that's how you get a signature.'_

_"I'm awesome, I'm awesome. Yo, dude I'm awesome and you're not! Like a boss! Kesesese!"_

**Recieved from: Rockin' Rach**

_'Yes. So you do know who we are?'_

**Sent to: Rockin' Rach**

_'Ya, we do. Does her background image make that fact obvious?_

_...In America_

_So that's how you get a signature.'_

**Recieved from: Rockin' Rach**

_'Yo ths is USA. Wut did u do 2 make mattie blush?'_

**Sent to: Rockin' Rach**

_'Just look at the background of her phone._

_...In America_

_So that's how you get a signature.'_

**Recieved from: Rockin' Rach**

_'Y do u hav a pic of me n mattie kissin?'_

**Sent to: Rockin' Rach**

_'You would have 2 ask Rach_

_...In America_

_So that's how you get a signature.'_

**Recieved from: Rockin' Rach**

_'This is Canada again. Just meet us at the library on 8th street. Dont respond. G2G.'_

I started laughing. I dropped the phone on my bed.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked.

"They saw you're background image of them kissing! Ha ha ha!" I started clutching my sides. She frowned and took the phone. Her frown deepened with every text.

"Why did you tell them?" she asked while blushing.

"Hey, it's not my fault. But, we're going to the library tomorrow." I said.

"K, g'night." Rach said.

"Night." I responded.

~L~I~S~T~E~N~I~N~G~~T~O~~P~A~R~A~M~O~R~E~

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a Call of Duty: Black Ops T-shirt, shorts that go to my knees, green and blue stockings that go to my knees, and black steel-toe boots. My hair was in a ponytail on the side of my head with a Norway clip on the other side of my head.

Rachel was wearing a pink and black striped long-sleeve shirt, A white skirt, and flipflops. Her hair was straightened to her blades with a clip in it.

I got my cellphone, red 'Canada' sweat-shirt, and put my red contacts in. I put money in my pocket and started towards the door.

"Wait for me!" Rachel shouted as she got her house keys. She locked the door, and we started walking towards 8th street.

~J~I~Z~Z~~I~N~~M~Y~~P~A~N~T~S~

"Where are they?" Rachel asked.

"Be quiet and read something. We're in a library." I said and went back to my book.

"I don't like reading, though!" she complained.

"It's not my fault. Here, read this." I tossed her a book.

"This, is _The Cat in the Hat._ I'm not reading this." She deadpanned.

"Read it, or get kicked out." I said with seriousness in my face while reading my book.

"I'd rather read that then what you call a book." she said as she pointed to my book.

"Don't be hating on _And Then There Were None_." I said.

"Nice shirt." I heard someone say. I looked up to see America and Canada in all their glory.

"Thanks." I said with an eyebrow raised. They sat down across from me and Rachel. Rachel didn't notice them because she finally complied to reading _The Cat in the Hat_ and she was engrossed in the book. America got behind her.

"Boo."

"Ah!" she screamed and would have fell back if America wasn't gripping her chair, but his laughing isn't helping him. I sighed and Canada face-palmed.

"Siblings, right Canada?" I asked. He looked at me as if unsure if I said his name.

"Umm, yeah. I guess." He replied. Rachel's head popped up from the floor.

"Did I hear Canada speak or am I going insane?" she asked.

"You heard him, though I think you already are insane." I muttered the last sentence to myself.

"Oh my gosh! Canada is so moe and kawaii!" she squealed as she magically materialized next to Canada. I pulled her arm into her seat.

"Down girl." I said sternly. She pouted but complied nonetheless. America and Canada sat down.

"Okay, down to business." Canada said.

(*1) This is a reference to one of the episodes. The one where Iggy was sleeping at the meeting, and he's like 'Oh America, did you wet the bed again?' and then America hits him in the head and runs of laughing with England right behind him shouting angrily

_**And, cut! That was a lot. I think that America would type like that because, well, he's America, what do you expect?**_


	2. I'm as Stubborn as Canada is Invisible!

**First of all, thank you to...**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**neva-chanluvsmonsters101**

**MewMewSugara**

**and**

**Gokana**

**for reviewing. I wouldn't expect something like this to be so popular so early. And, thanks for anyone who read this. So, READ ON!**

**Important!: I need a few Oc's for something that's later in the story. So you need...**

**Name (nickname too, if you want)**

**Looks,**

**Personality,**

**and anything else you deem important. And send in your own survey answers with the Oc. You can send it in a review or you can PM me here or on DA, or Youtube. **

**Da: DeiAndItasGirl**

**Youtube: DeiAndItasGirl**

~I~~N~E~E~D~~A~~D~O~C~T~E~R~

"So, what you're saying is that this is a plan to put the countries in the normal society?" I asked. Canada nodded his head.

"Yeah, because, we want people to know that personifications of countries are real. Isn't that awesome!" America all but shouted. Man, he can shatter my eardrums in less than ten seconds.

"I don't get it." Rachel said. "Can you speak in proper English?"

"The countries *points to America and Canada* made Himuraya (sp?) make an anime, Hetalia: Axis Powers and World Series, to show the world that the countries are real. Get it now?" I asked. She nodded.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"How about Micky D's?" Rachel asked. I shook my head.

"We just had a break five minutes ago. No" I responded. Canada got out two peices of paper.

"We're doing a little survey kind of thing. It's to see if you know enough about us that you can go to New Jersey." Canada said.

"Why New Jersey?" Rachel asked.

"We had to draw a name of a city out of a hat, and we ended up getting Sea Isle, New Jersey." Canada said. We nodded so he continued.

"We only select a few people to come to see us because some people still think it's a bad idea to tell the world about us. So, only a few people. Here's your surveys." Canada handed us the papers.

**Name: **

**Age:**

**How did you find out about Hetalia?:**

**When did you get into Hetalia?:**

**Favorite character(s):**

**Favorite pairing(s):**

**Did you draw/saw fanart?:**

**Did you write/read fanfiction?:**

**Who do you want to meet?:**

'Well that looks easy enough.' I thought as I started filling it out.

**Name: **Michelle

**Age: **18

**How did you find out about Hetalia?: **When I was 11, I got Netflix on my X-box 360 and saw Hetalia: Axis Powers so I watched it and fell in love. (A/N: true story)

**When did you get into Hetalia?: **When I watched half of the episodes on season 1.

**Favorite character(s): **Canada, Prussia, Germany, Norway, Denmark, N. and S. Italy.

**Favorite pairing(s): **Germancest, AmeriCan, Italycest, PruCan (for the win!), DenNor, DerIta, and Spamano

**Did you draw/saw fanart?:** I draw a few pictures here and there. I have a DA account, I think I look at fanart.

**Did you write/read fanfiction?: **I wrote one that was kind of like what is happening right now. I read TONS of Fanfiction.

**Who do you want to meet?: **Germany, Prussia, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, N. and S. Italy, and Spain.

I fail badly. 'Their gonna look at that and be like, "Ew, that's like incest" and then their gonna hate me.' I though turning my paper over and said that I'm done.

Rachel groaned and said, "That felt like I was doing homework, which is not good." she put her head on the table and groaned again.

"Aw, come on! That was nine questions. It's easier than copying stuff from the board in Spanish, and that was easy stuff." I said while nudging her.

"Well, you peak Spanish as a second language." she said, looking up and scowling at me.

"You're bilingual?" Canada asked. I nodded my head.

"My dad's parents came from Mexico and moved to Texas and since my dad spoke Spanish, he taught me how to. And, since he was in the military, we had to travel to different countries. I know a few words in German and French, but that's it." (A/N: everything's true except for my dad teaching me, thought I'm trying to make it a second language in our house) I said.

"Your dad's almost a hero!" America said jumping in my face. I pushed him away.

"Dude, personal space." I said. I don't like touching. Especially America, but I don't know why. Though, since he's Rachel's favorite character, she wouldn't mind hugging him. So, I said, "Hug Rachel instead. She gives out free hugs anyways." She blushed while he hugged her.

"Oh, can Rachel have her phone back?" I asked. Canada nodded and handed me her phone. I then tossed it to her.

"M-maple! (*1)" I had seventeen massages from our mom. Rachel was instantly at my side because I don't get surprised.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Mom." I said and her face darkened. Mom was a heavy, abusive drinker and she only texted me when she wanted to beat someone. When we're out in public, though, she plays 'nice mommy'.

"What's wrong with your mom?" America asked.

"Nothing, we gotta go. C'mon Rach." I said as I slipped my sweatshirt on. She followed my fast pace easily.

Little did we know that two people were following us.

~M~I~S~E~R~Y~~B~U~S~I~N~E~S~S~~P~A~R~A~M~O~R~E~

When we got to the door, I got in front. I opened the door and ducked while pulling Rachel down with me. I jumped up and pushed her over to the steps while our mom started walking torwards me. She never hit Rachel, but I never wanted her to be downstairs, so when I pushed her to the steps, she went to our room. We forgot about the door being left open.

"Why didn't you get home sooner, you worthless, good-for-nothing child?" She spat with venom dripping in every word.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I was talking to the librarian and had to think of an excuse to leave. I won't do it next time." I said as I dropped to my knees. She only wanted to be called 'Mommy' which was ironic because she isn't anything like a mom. I didn't bother to say we because I wouldn't be a good older sister if I got Rachel in the mess.

I bit my lip to not cry out as she punched right above my temple. She only gets madder if I scream, and I found that out the hard way. This is why I wear long sleeves because she punches me in the arms, stomach, chest and head.

The punches only got worse because I accidently whimpered when she kicked me in the stomach.

I started blacking out slowly. But, I heard footsteps and shouts and the pain stopped happening. Then I felt someone pick me up and everything went black.

~B~R~I~C~K~~B~Y~~B~O~R~I~N~G~~B~R~I~C~K~

When I came to, my head and stomach hurt, I was in a bed, and there was someone in my face.

"She's awake! Guys, she's awake!" someone shouted to the door and hurt my head even more, then I heard footsteps. But, I only thought about where Rachel is.

"My sister, where is she?" I asked hoarsely, even though I whispered. The door opened and some people were standing there. I tried desperately to see their faces, but it was too blury. Someone came over and hugged me.

"Thank God you're okay, Michelle." I recongnized the voice as Rachel.

"This is nothing. I'm fine, and I'm glad you're okay." I said, trying not to flinch from the hug because of my stomach. I put my apathetic face on so it looks like nithing's wrong. She turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"You are so stupid. Stop trying to be the b-brave, unbreakable hero and just l-let someone take care of y-you." by the end of the sentence, she was sobbing into my shoulder. Someone took her off of me and everyone's faces came into view.

Canada, America, Norway, England, and Germany were in the room, too. England being the one who pulled her off while she cried into his uniform.

"Seriously, you don't have to worry, I'm fine. I'm used to it. It's not anything you need to obsess over." I said. That didn't help at all, if anything it made stuff worse.

_"I'm awesome, I'm awesome. Yo, dude I'm awesome and you're not. Like a boss! Kesesese!"_

I pulled my phone from the side table it was on.

**Recieved from: Unknown Number**

_'Don't worry your sister.'_

**Sent to: Unknown Number**

_'Canada?_

_...In America_

_So that's how you get a signature.'_

**Recieved from: Unknown Number**

_'No, Norway.'_

I glanced at Norway to see him looking at me, almost as if he's staring into my soul.

**Sent to: Norge**

_'Stop staring into my soul. U look creepy._

_...In America_

_So that's how you get a signature.'_

I put my phone down on the table and looked at Norway to see him till staring. I mentally sweatdropped.

"Give me by the end of the day to get out of bed. If I do, you don't worry about me, and if I don't, you can obsess over the little things. Okay?" I asked Rachel, holding out my hand.

"Okay." Rachel agreed, shaking my hand. "It's a challenge."

I nodded and pushed the covers off of my legs and turned to the others, who happen to be near the door. I held onto Rachel as I stood wobbly and stood.

"See, my awesomeness can't be stopped." I said as I walked near Canada. I then fell.

"Fudge!" I yelled as I landed on my hand and butt. "That hurt!"

"Well, your personality is back." Rachel said. I grinned at her and tried getting back up.

"Yeah, you think a little punch can stop me from being epic? Well, you're wrong. Nothing can stop me when I try something. I'm as stubborn as Canada is invisible." I said as I stood up for the fifth or sixth time.

Rachel just sighed and facepalmed.

(*1) I actually say 'Maple' when suprised or something in that nature.

Before I saw Hetalia, I used the word 'Awesome', so when I saw Prussia talking like "Oh, nothing can stop my awesomeness and this five meters." and I was like, he speaks like me. So, I do not say 'awesome' because I wasnt to be like Prussia, I actually used/use this word along with 'Epic' and 'Fail'.

**I have no clue why I made this chapter all angsty. But, yeah, some of the stuff in here is real, like my dad's parents being from Mexico and him being in the military. So, I hope you enjoyed this because I typed this in one day.**

**BAI!**


	3. Tour to the Newbies!

**I have noticed some spelling mistakes, AFTER I posted it, so, yeah. So much for editing. But, the reason I don't see mistakes is bcuz my MS Word expired and I have to use Wordpad. So, if anyone needed to know that. -.-**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and anything else.**

**I have a question. Why does Gilbert call Matt 'Birdie'?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, or any of the OCs. They belong to their owners. ^.^**

**READ ON!**

~P~R~U~S~S~I~A~~I~S~~A~W~E~S~O~M~E~

'Well, the bruises were well worth it.' I thought poking a bruise while walking with Canada and Rachel to the living room that's here. What's 'here', you ask?

Here is their current residence in ***please state a place of interest*. **They found six girls so far, apart from me and Rachel. So, I'll probably meet them soon. The living room actually looks pretty neat from there being so many people living here. And, aparently, Rachel and I are living here until we go to Sea Isle.

The living room has beige walls, a tanish carpet, a dark red couch with a little table next to it, a black loveseat, a coffee table, and a T.V. mounted on the wall.

There were three girls watching baseball and joking around on the couch.

The first girl was short, had very messy brown hair, sparkling green eyes hinted with mischeif, and fair skin. She was wearing stone washed jeans with rips and tears here and there, a red shirt that said in white, 'In Soviet Russia, zero divides by you', a plaid skirt, and a headband.

The second girl was the same height as me (5'5), had curly brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was wearing something pretty crazy, but who was I to talk when I dress like that? Plus it looks cool. She was wearing black jeggings, had (what looked like) a black and red striped pirate skirt (A/N: I have the skirt), a blue shirt that said 'Nom, Nom, Nom' going down with the 'O' as a doughnut, and was wearing a white bandana.

The third girl had long, brown hair that was reaching to the middle of her back, one green eye, one blue eye, and three freckles next to her right eye. She was wearing a white shirt that said in black letters 'How's my manners?' on the front and 'Call 1-800-IDON'TCARE' on the back and blue jeans.

"Hi." I said looking at them.

The second girl shot up. "Hi, I'm Bridget and I'm 16, that's Olivia, but you can call her Livvy and she's 14, and that's Aia and she's 14. What's your name?" she said it so fast, I almost couldn't understand. But, being Rachel's sister, you have to learn what she's saying.

"My name is Michelle, but you can call me Mimi. That's Rachel, but you can call her Lulu and we're both 18." I said. (A/N: these are actual nicknames we have) The second girl just waved lazily from the couch while watching the baseball game. The third girl hid behind Bridget. She waved slightly and blushed.

"These two are going to come with us to Sea Isle." Canada said from behind us.

"Cool!" Bridget said. I smiled. 'This is so cool.' I thought. 'It would be like a huge sleep over'

"Would you guys like to show them around the rest of the house?" Canada asked.

"Yeah!" Bridget said. "We'll show them around." I smiled, happy that I have more friends even though their younger than me.

We went into a room that was connected to the living room.

"This is obviously the kitchen. Y'know, where you eat and make food. Maybe have hot Hetalia sex on the counter or table, too. But, yeah! Eat whatever you want except for Iggy's food, that's pretty much illegal to eat." Bridget joked. We turned around and walked to a hallway.

The hallway had four doors on each side, the front door at the end, and a staircase next to the door. We went into the first door on the right.

"This epicness is my room!" Bridget said as she threw her hands up.

"You can come in, you just have to knock. And you can talk to me about anything. Anything including girl stuff, yaoi, hot Hetalia guys, or if you're bored and want a random coversation. I'm the one you turn to. And every Tuesday is girl sleepover party in my room. Which is today, so you'll get to meet the rest of the girls." Bridget said.

Her room is yellow with blue splashes on the walls and ceiling, a bed with a green comforter thrown accross it, a white dresser, a white desk with a T.V, a goldfish in a bowl on the dresser, and clothes in a pile in the corner.

'That pile of clothes is so high it could be called Mount Everest.' I though as I sweatdropped. We walked out of the room and went to the one next to it. Bridget knocked on the door twice, then barged in.

"Norway~! Hi! As you can see, this boring room is Norge's room. And he's sitting there reading a book." she said.

Norway's room was, as Bridget put it, boring. The walls were white, white furniture, and Norway's flag as the comforter for the bed. We went to the door next to Norway's.

Bridget did the same thing on this door as she did on Norway's. This time it was America's room.

"This is 'Merica's crib." she said.

"It's messy and smells." I said.

"That's probably the pizza from two weeks ago. And all the hamburgers he eats." Olivia said.

"Gross." Rachel commented. Indeed, America's room was messy. You can't see the floor, and the bed was a messy American flag. The walls were biege, the furniture was white, and there was hamburger wrapers on the desk and overflowing the trash can.

"Hey! The smell of hamburgers is really nice!" America said from reading a Superman comic.

"C'mon, let's go before we faint from the smell that is America's room." Aia said as she walked out. We followed quickly.

"That's my room." Aia said as we alked into her room. The walls were pink, the ceiling was purple, the bed comforter was purple with white polka-dots, the desk was white and had some random things there, and a Dell laptop. There was one or two shirts on the floor and some papers that missed the trash can that was in the corner, but other then that, there wasn't a mess.

We went to the room accross from Aia's.

"How come we didn't go into the room accross from America's?" Rachel asked.

"That's Iggy's room. He gets a little mad when you go in his room." Bridget said as we went into the room.

"This is my room." Olivia said.

Her room was white with some posters of kitties, a map, and a calendar, a white desk with a mini flat screen on it and some papers with words written on them, a bed with a blue comforter, and a table with a bunch of random figurines and painted clay things in a corner.

"Okay, next place is upstairs!" Bridget said as she marched out the room and up the steps with us in tow.

"Oh, yeah. The last two rooms downstairs are bathrooms." Bridget added as an after-though.

The first two rooms were the bathrooms, again. 'How many bathrooms do they need?' I thought. We went to the second room on the left side.

"This is Canada's room." Bridget said, not knocking at all. Canada jumped, suprised, from talking into the phone on his bed.

His room had two white walls and two red walls. The ceiling was white with a red maple leaf on it. He had a red bed, a white desk with a laptop and phone receiver and some papers, and Kumajirou was sleeping on his bed right next to Canada's bed.

"Oh, don't mind us, we're just giving the Newbies a tour." Aia said.

"Who're talking to?" Bridget asked innocently.

"J-just Prussia." Canada replied. Bridget quickly tore the phone from Canada's grasp and put the phone on speaker.

"Yo, Sir Awesome, this is Bridget, Aia, Olivia, Rachel, and Michelle you're talking to." Bridget said. Olivia face-palmed while Aia cursed under her breath.

"Kesese~ I will invade your vital regions!" Prussia said.

"Yeah, yeah, just come over. The address is ***please state address for Prussia to invade your vital regions*.** Hurry up, too. There's more than five girls to be seized." She said as she put the phone off speaker and handed it back to it's original owner as she walked to the room accross from Canada's.

"This is Elly's room." Aia said as she opened the door.

I saw a girl sleeping on the floor with a book as a pillow. She had shoulder length whiteish hair that looked like Russia's and pale skin. She was using a blanket, so we couldn't see what her clothes look like.

Her room was royal blue with a red ceiling, had a bed with a turquiose comforter, a white dresser with some papers and a pen, and a bookshelf.

We exited the room and went to the one next to it.

"Joy, Newbies are here." the only warning we got was a squeak and suddenly, Rachel and I were glomped by a hyperactive blob of squealingness.

"And that's Joy, the Hyperactive Crazy Lady." said Bridget. The girl looked up with silverish blue eyes and a huge smile.

Hi, I'm Joy and I like reading!" she said in an English accent.

"She's sixteen, but only acts like she's six." Aia said. I smiled.

"I'm Michelle and that's Rachel." I said as I got up off the floor. She laughed as Rachel fell back down, before offering a hand to pull her up.

"We're still having a sleepover in my room." Bridget said as we walked out the door. I waved before turning around and going to a room accross from Joy's.

"This is Michelle's new room." Olivia said. I stared at my room in amazement.

The walls were black with a slash of color here and there, the desk was white with my laptop (How did that get there?) and some papers, the bed had an indigo/violet comforter, and a suitcase was in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, America told us what your room looked like, so we made it kind of homey, but with a splash of new-ness." said Aia.

"I like it." I said. Just as soon as went came, we left the room. and went to the one next to it. Bridget actually knocked on the door. "Germany, you're not watching any porn or jacking off, right?" Bridget asked.

Well, that shows the reason why.

There was a sigh before the door opened. "What do you want, Bridget?" he asked. Bridget walked in and said,

"I was showing the Newbies the house and your room was one of the last ones." she said as she layed down on the bed with her hands behind her head, making herself comfortable.

The room was just as boring as Norway's except, the bed was the German flag and on one of the walls, there was 'Prussia was here. Haha, West!' with a bird next to it, obviously spray-painted by Gilbert.

"I like the wall over there." Rachel said as she pointed to where the words were.

"Most people do." Aia said.

"Well, onto the last room!" Bridget yelled as she jumped to her feet. We scrambled out because we didn't want to be in the way of an angering German.

"This is Rachel's room." Olivia said. The room was pink with white and purple polka-dots, the desk was white, the bed was a red-violet color, and a suitcase in the middle.

"I like it." Rachel said. "I get a room to myself." she added as an afterthought.

"Well, now you're done admiring it, let's got to my room for the sleepover!" Bridget said.

We started off, not knowing our girly demise.

~J~U~S~T~~C~A~N~T~~G~E~T~~E~N~O~U~G~H~

**I totally just had a dance-off with my grandma, and I lost. I taught how to 'Dougie', 'Raise the Roof', and 'The Running Man'. I've been listening to Prussia's Maru Kaite Chikyuu and 'I Just Had Sex' by The Lonely Island. Where did my mom go wrong in raising me?**


	4. AN will change to chapter

**A:N/ Hey guys. No, I'm ****NOT ****deleting this or putting this up for adoption or is it going on haitus. No, none of those so don't worry. Here's what this is about...**

**First, thank you everyone for favoriting, reveiwing, and alerting.**

**Second, I have NO CLUE on what to do for the sleep over because frankly, I've never been to an official sleep over. The closest I had was when my two friends and I watched **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks 2**_** and we were alreay half asleep. So, I need ideas for that.**

**Third, even though this has nothing to do with the story, I am SO crushing on this guy. I get butterflies in my stomach and I get all shy/blushy. But, I can't admit to him that I like , there's the Halloween dance coming up and I REALLY want to go with him. So, I would love advice on that.**

**One more thing, for any of you reading my other stories, I'm not deleting them, just taking them down so I only have, like three up on my account.**

**Bottom line: **_I need ideas and advice from you guys!_

**And,**

_No, I'm not putting this up for adoption or deleting or going on Haitus. DON'T WORRY!_


	5. The sleepover actually chapter 4!

**I would like to thank Atama Ga Kuru Teru for this because she helped me with my writers block. She also made this EXTREMELY funneh. So I would like for you guys to liek, subscribe to her bcuz I recommend her stories. There's a tab bit of cursing, but not too bad. Oh, yeah. I've decided on something...**

**[blahblahblah] = Author notes**

**(blahblahblah) = Michelle's thoughts or a recap thingy?**

**Anyways, READ ON!**

~A~M~E~R~I~C~A~N~~I~D~I~O~T~~A~M~E~R~I~C~A~~I~S~~A~N~~I~D~I~O~T~

We were all crowded around in Bridget's "Room of Wonder and Enchantment" (as she called it, saying that she was pretty sure her closet led to Narnia), excited and ready to begin our sleepover. We had told the Hetalia characters to stay out of the bedroom (no sexual innuendo intended) for the night and to not interrupt us, because we wanted it to be a girls' night out, so-to-speak...even though we were inside a building, and not roaming the streets getting drunk. And hitting on guys. And being idiots...Yeah.

"I vote we do something insanely awesome!" Bridget proclaimed-it was quite obvious she considered herself to be a female version of Prussia. "Like...PLAY GUITAR HERO! Please?" She stared at Rachel and me with a puppy-dog eyes look.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Olivia nodded excitedly. "And then we can...I don't know...sneak around the house and play pranks on the Hetalia guys? I don't know about you, but I've always wanted to steal all of America's underwear and hide it in a freezer."

"Uh...Livvy...what the heck?" Aia stared at Olivia a giant "WTF" expression plastered to her face. She scooted away a little bit from her fellow fourteen-year-old companion.

"Shut up, I think it would be funny!"

"Actually, that sounds funny as hell," I nodded, getting an evil look on my face. I muttered something along the lines of, "And then I can steal his boxers all for myself..."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smacked me upside the head playfully.

"Mimi, we all know Canada's underwear would be the most fun to hide. After all, he IS the second biggest country in the world~" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

All five of us girls erupted into laughter, each one of us glad to have finally gotten a group together who would understand their Hetalia-oriented innuendos.

"And then afterwards, we can just basically bond and shit," Bridget added. "Like...talk about our favorite moments in Hetalia...who our favorite characters are...what our life stories consist of...that sorta thing. SO WHO'S UP FOR A NIGHT OF AWESOME AWESOMENESS WITH THE AWESOME ME?" When everyone else just stared at her outburst, Bridget shrugged. "What? I have a slight God complex. It comes with Prussia being my favorite character. SHUT UP, I CAN STAB YOU ALL WITH A TACO IF I WANTED TO!" She screamed, her left eye twitching.

"She had, like, three cups of coffee before you guys came," Olivia explained in a whisper to me and Rachel, when we looked slightly disturbed. "Bridget's kinda like America, I think. Only more...insane."

"Not to mention about half a bag of mini Butterfingers," Aia added, grinning in amusement.

"Bridget was even crazier before you guys arrived, and Germany had to shut her in the closet for a bit to calm down!" We just looked at each other and each though the same thing: "Tonight's gonna be one of a kind, that's for sure."

~D~O~~Y~O~U~~L~I~K~E~~W~A~F~F~E~L~S~~?~~

"Sooo, Michelle, truth or dare?" Bridget asked. I decided to go with my BFF.

"Truth!" I replied. She thought for a moment, then Aia leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"That's perfect! Which Hetalia character is your crush?" she asked. I blushed, embarrassed at the question.

"Umm, it-it's C-"

"The Awesome me is here to steal your vital regions! Kesesese!" The door burst open. There stood Prussia in all his glory and Germany massaging his head, probably from looking at his older brother.

"Bruder, now I'll have to replace the door." He sighed, clearly annoyed. Prussia threw his arm around Germany's shoulder, laughing.

"West, take that stick out of your ass." he said, ruffling Germany's hair. He just shool his head and started making his departure.

"Dude, what was that bang?" Oh, look who's here now, it's America. Rachel blushed, hiding behind me. 'Someone's got a MAJOR crush' I sung in my head. 'Oh, shut up France-ified me.' I replied to myself. 'Dude, you're getting weird looks.' My other me said. I looked up to see everyone looking at me creepily.

"What?" I asked. They just looked away.

"So!" Rachel quickly changed the subject. "what are you guys doing here? I thought we told you not to be here." America just grinned and pushed Prussia out of the way. Well, more like into a wall.

"Well, I should be able to be here because, who wouldn't want this sexyness here?" he asked. We just started muttering to eachother like we didn't hear him. America pouted and stomped his foot.

"C'mon guys! That's not fair! Why is he allowed to stay and I'm not?" America all but shouted.

"America, stop being a drama queen." Olivia said. 'Tell it how it is!' I thought.

"Yeah, your being more dramatic than a girl on her monthly." Bridget aggreed. 'If America know what a girl on her monthly means' I thought. Rachel shoveled the dramatic America and the neglected Prussia out of the room.

"Okay, so, Guitar Hero or Rock Band?" Rachel asked. After a heated debate on which one was better ("Rock Band has Misery Business" "Well, Guitar Hero has Judy Nails!" "Really, that's the best you can think of?" "Well, sorry, I couldn't think of anything!"), we decided on Rock Band.

"Guys, I want to show you something on Rock Band." I said as Olivia started the game. I got handed the guitar and the WiiMote [something me and my little bro use. Wii+Remote=WiiMote]. I put the WiiMote in the guitar and put the strap around my head and arm. I went to practice (I always use practice, even if I don't have to) and picked Misery Bussiness by Paramore. I put it on expert and started it up [Okay, I'm 12 and can play expert. This is all from expirience. I have the game. Bleh, don't believe me? Your loss]. I clicked and clicked and clicked. You know what else I did? I clicked some more! No matter how many times I play it, I always struggle because there are so many keys. When it came to the guitar solo, I concentrated soley on the screen and the keys. I became one with the game [That sounds like something you would do with Russia. XD]. 'Oh my god! I actually got 100% on the solo! Yes!' I thought as I zoned back in to what everybody was saying.

"You're so good! I wouldn't even be able to get it on Hard. You rigged the game!" Bridget said. Rachel shook her head.

"Nah, she didn't even know you had Rock Band." Rachel disagreed. Bridget just stuck her tounge out. I put down the guitar.

"Finally, it's over! Whew, I thought it would never end." I said. Bridget turned off the Wii.

"Well, I'm bored. Who wants to play pranks?" she asked. We all raised our hands. Bridget rubbed her hands together evilly.

"Well, I know our first victim." she said as she walked out of the room.

**Who likes writing cliffhangers? Me! Haha, you guys are probably at the edge of your seats (or whatever you're sitting on, or laying on). Anyways, I wouls still like to thank Atama Ga Kuru Teru (Sp?) for the chapter, because, if she didn't help me with the begining, I would've never had this. So, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

**SEE YA GUYS L8R! G2G! BAI BAI!**


End file.
